Idiot
by ApatheticAngel34
Summary: “Hold me.” He looked up at me desperately, his obsidian eyes glistening as he pulled away. “I can’t...” CONTAINS: slight angst, ItaTem, slight OOC DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND I NEVER WILL... sadly.


"_Hold me."_

_He looked up at me desperately, his obsidian eyes glistening as he pulled away._

"_I can't."_

The mirror broke quite easily as the girl woke up from her dream. Shards of glass clashed upon the hardwood flooring, further resembling her crushed dreams. This was a disgrace. She was a disgrace. This wasn't fair. How dare someone, no matter how important, deny her the right to love? Honour comes with dignity and dignity comes with a price. Though shouldn't she, a human like everyone else, get at least some say in her destiny?

She wanted to play out her fate alone, without anyone else's heeded orders. This wasn't fair. It never was.

Languidly, she gazed upon her bloody hands as if they weren't hers. She couldn't feel the pain. It wasn't hers to feel.

A knock brought her back into this cursed reality and she hurried to hide the broken mirror as well as the red essence of her shame. Quietly and with that timid authority and dignity she had been forced to pay for, she ushered him in. The man entered gracefully, blissfully ignorant of the young mistress's pain as he passed along her robes. Robes far too elegant and innocent for their purpose.

The young girl bowed in respect as the man laid them down, her tone monotonous as she thanked him. The man nodded before saying "This is the right thing to do, hime. Your father would be proud." The girl growled before turning away from the piercing gaze.

This wasn't fair.

The man sighed and fled. Maybe he wasn't as unaware of her almost palpable distress for the upcoming ceremony. He was just ignoring it for the sake of the girl's sanity. How kind. The girl's eyes watered as she slid her injured hand out of her robe, eyes darkening as the crimson essence dripped down, staining the floor.

It wasn't as if she disliked the blood, it was the colour that bothered her, it unburied forgotten memories that were best left alone.

_His eyes gleamed crimson as he leaned down, lips brushing against her forehead._

"_I must leave now, hime." The man said quietly, careful not to let anyone else hear. It was his job to remain a mere ghost as he traveled from country to country. _

_The girl frowned, her wide blue eyes narrowing in annoyance "Nani? Again? Those assholes push you too much." The man's lip quirked at the sides as he fought down a smirk, amused at her words. "Such words, hime." To be able to speak so freely must be nice…_

_The girl's eyes softened at the man's smirk, and she leaned upwards, catching his lips in a sweet albeit dominant kiss. She would never cease to fight for dominance… even though he would always win._

_The man pulled away, almost ashamed by the kiss. As a man raised honourably, he couldn't help but be ashamed by the age difference. Even if it was only 3 years. The girl frowned and brushed the hair out of his eyes, startling the male with the intimate gesture "Be careful, taicho, ok?" _

_The man's eyes saddened as he pulled the girl closed to him. He wished he could be cheerful and smile and say arrogantly "I'm always careful, am I not?" But he wasn't allowed such luxuries. It would only be a lie._

_The girl saw the distant look in his eyes and curled her slender fingers in his hair, surprised that he didn't answer sarcastically or tease her about her own impulsiveness and stupidity. Something was _wrong. _Terribly, terribly wrong. _

_She buried her face in his shoulder, whispering "Promise me… promise me that whatever happens… I'll never be alone." _

_The man closed his eyes, struggling to remain impassive "You'll never be alone." He choked out "Even if fate tries to part us, I'll be here… in someway or another."_

_The girl nodded and took a step back, brushing the unshed tears out of her eyes. So emotional… he thought darkly… She'll only get hurt. The man looked up, scanning for trespassers as he spoke "You, in return, must promise me something as well." _

_Her eyes flashed determinedly "Anything."_

"_People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That is how they define "reality". But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true"? Merely vague concepts… their "reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?" He paused. _

"_What I am saying… is that people all believe what they assume is true. I could never ask you to remain ignorant on my behalf. All I ask is that you believe what **you **think is true and never let other influence this decision."_

_The girl nodded "Of course."_

_The man smiled peacefully, his only wish fulfilled as he swooped down and kissed her chastely. "I love you. I could never ask for your love in return but for only your honest opinion."_

_He turned to disappear when a small hand grabbed his wrist "Baka!" She spat and his eyes widened in surprised "Of course I love you, you dumbass! Don't speak such stupid words." The man smiled before disappearing._

_The girl wiped away her tears furiously "I'll always love you, I promise." _

The girl smiled at the fond memory as she slid the robe up her slender shoulders. She could still hear his utterance of love, taste his adoration on her lips. Kami-sama, she missed him so.

Another knock sounded on the door and she frowned, bidding them entrance as the nostalgia faded away.

She looked sullenly as her brother entered, his displeasure clear on his face "Onee-san." He said passively "There is still time to back out of this ridiculous deal." The girl looked down, her eyes drifting away "No, otouto I think not." He growled.

"Why must you sell yourself short? You realize the second that you accept those ungodly vows, you become forever his and you lose the chance to ever become one with who you truly love?" The girl smiled sadly "This is what your country wants, brother. It's for the good of the people" Even as she said it, she knew it was a lie. As her brother was about to protest, she whispered sullenly "He's not coming back, otouto. He left with no intent to come back. I've accepted that.

Besides-" She grinned at her brother "I could never sully your reputation by being with him anyway… well if he's still alive." Her brother glared "You are a fool. Reputation is of no importance and you know that. You just use my position as an excuse."

The girl laughed and laughed till it turned to loud sobs as she shrunk to the ground, angrily cursing her brother for bringing up such hated emotions. "It's what they want." She hissed, stiffing as her brother embraced her.

"_He _would never have wanted this. He loved your arrogance and disrespect. He loved how you stated what was on your mind and always was willing to throw away pride and dignity for the sake of a precious person. He wanted you to stay that way. So blissfully ignorant and carefree. Don't do this to him. Don't do this to _yourself._ Only you can say no. Only you can decide."

The girl looked up at her brother, desolate and sad instead of happy and empowered by his wise words. "I-I don't know what else to do." "Good." She looked up at her brother, ready to hit him for his cruel words. He chuckled "What I mean is… it's good that you don't know what to do. You think too much. Do what you want to do. Don't think. It's dangerous."

He swiftly dodged the punch aim for him as he fled. It was hard to believe that that man used to be the source of her constant nightmares.

Fate was a funny thing.

Said man opened the door again, saying apathetically "By the way, someone left you a package. I left it on your bed."

The girl stared at the bed incredulously before rising unsteadily, wobbling over to her bed. She sank to her knees as she tore the package apart.

In there lie a letter:

_I left this package with your brother, so that he may give it to you in one of your moments of stupidity. I assume that since you are reading this, that you've really outdone yourself and done something completely and utterly ridiculous and, not to mention, reckless. I give you this letter and gift in hope that you'll wise up, stop whatever idiotic thing you are about to do and go do something you truly wish to do. _

_Take a trip to an oasis or perhaps go on some frivolous little mission. But whatever you do, do it of your own accord. We had an agreement, remember? Anyway, I must go. I will not stay and write some ridiculously frivolous thing in this letter because you already know how I feel. _

_I will write this, however, to remind you since you are obviously not in a moment of strength. I love you and even now when I have so much to think about, you're the only thing on my mind… and it's somewhat irritating… but that's probably appeasing to you, I assume. Anyway I must go. Try to not get yourself killed, hime._

_Itachi _

The girl gripped the letter as agony and longing ripped through her body. She smiled as she shed the robe from shoulders and put on her normal clothing.

"Otouto!"

The man turned immediately and saw his sister stalking through the hallway, a traveling bag on her back.

He smiled "Your mission is to receive a scroll from a little temple hidden in the desert near the border between Konoha and Suna." The girl nodded and left, but not before he caught sight of the crimson ruby dangling from her neck.

Gaara smiled again as she disappeared, looking at the note that Itachi had left him as well.

_Take care of Temari, Gaara. She's an idiot._


End file.
